1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gas turbine plant, and more particularly to a gas turbine plant and a gas turbine power generator plant in which a gas turbine and a compressor are disposed close to each other.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a gas turbine plant in which a gas turbine and a compressor are disposed close to each other, usually the heat of the gas turbine is discharged to a position away from the compressor by using heat pipes as disclosed in JP-A-2001-342849, for instance, so that the compressor may not be overheated by the gas from the gas turbine.
According to the prior art using heat pipes, the heat conducted from the gas turbine, as it is discharged to a position away from the compressor, does not reach the compressor. However, since many heat pipes have to be installed to the position away from the compressor in a limited space according to this prior art, the structure is complicated, involving a problem of requiring much labor for assembling work.